Sleepy hollow: La légende de tonton georgie
by mokona-au-chocopyuh
Summary: Une histoire déjantée... Qui aura une suite plus tard... Un OS sur une dimension passée sous le silence... Des secrets sur la famille  imaginaire  de l'un des personnages dévoilés... Une scène pas méchante sous un certain lit... venez nombreux !


**Une auteur timbrée, un nouveau monde gris, un air de famille, un pot de nutella abandonné sous un lit... mais surtout, des retrouvailles touchantes, dans une sorte de parodie mal gérée d'un film de Tim burton. pas forcement besoin de connaitre pour comprendre, mais bon...  
><strong>

**disclaimers: Tous aux studios clamp et à Tim burton et etc...**

**Spéciale dédicace: Mon Ely, j'espère que je rend avec fidélité l'histoire telle que nous l'avons imaginé... Imagine donc qu'on travaille ^^  
><strong>

**Introduction**

A Sleepy hollow, la vie est tout ce qu'il y a de plus... agitée. En effet, depuis un certain temps, un cavalier sans tête traine dans la région.

Vous vous demanderez, mais que fait ici une histoire de Tim burton ?

Il se trouve que l'auteur a découvert il y a peu que l'histoire ne s'est pas réellement passée comme dans le film...

Si un certain Johny y est effectivement passé il y a peu, (pour enquêter sur le cavalier guillotiné... Euh non, sans tête) certains détails ont étés passés sous le silence, jugés trop étranges... Bien que nous avouerons qu'un cavalier à tête coupée qui se balade dans la nature, c'est pas bien normal, mais bon.

Donc, l'auteur (qui se trouvait «par hasard» en train de mater un certain Kurogane, trèèèès bien foutu...hem.), à le grand honneur de vous présenter:

_**La véritable histoire de:**_

_**Sleepy Hollow: la légende du cavalier sans tête**_

_**Ou**_

_**Sleepy Hollow: la légende de tonton Georgie**_

**Un nouveau pays bien gris... Let's enjoy.**

Dans une clairière silencieuse, on voit une drôle de déformation se créer, tandis que plus loin deux cavaliers font comme la course.

Un groupe bizarre, composé d'un blond aux yeux bleus azur et d'un brun aux yeux rouges (très bien foutu tout les deux, miam miam ^^), ainsi que d'un jeune homme aux yeux et cheveux noisettes et d'une jeune fille aux pétillants yeux verts, tombe ainsi, comme par magie. Une boule de poil blanche, ressemblant à peu près à un lapin, leur tombe dessus en criant (chose bizarre pour un lapin...)

-On est arrivés dans un nouveau monde ! Mesdames et messieurs, nous espérons que vous avez fait un bon voyage avec la compagnie Mokona-aérien !

Un cri de rage se fait entendre, et tout spectateur attentif aura compris qu'il provient d'un certain ninja, nommé Kurogane, qui s'est encore retrouvé sous tout les autres. Au dessus de lui, un magicien hilare nommé Fye, pourtant pas en si bonne position que ça, car il se trouve sous les deux adolescents et le lapin OGM (qui doit peser trèèès lourd...^^).

-Tu vas me le payer, Shiro Manjûû ! C'est toujours moi en dessous ! Et tes atterrissages sont toujours aussi pourris ! Bon voyage de mes *censuré*, ouais !

Le monticule humain se défait difficilement, tandis le jeune archéologue nommé Shaolan empêche sa compagne, la charmante princesse Sakura, de se ramasser lamentablement.

Le ninja grognon se met aussitôt à courir en rond après la créature, qui fait des bond aussi spectaculaires qu'originaux (et zou, triple axel ! Et hop, salto arrière). Le blond, quand à lui regarde au loin, imité par ses deux comparses, la main en visière.

-Tiens tiens... On dirait qu'on vient nous accueillir !

En effet, de la fumée se rapproche dangereusement du petit groupe de voyageurs.

Deux cavaliers en émergent, l'un poursuivant visiblement l'autre.

Sakura, en apercevant la tête du premier, s'évanouit. Enfin... en apercevant la tête qu'il n'a pas.

Le deuxième cavalier le suit de loin, peinant visiblement à rester sur son cheval.

Le premier cavalier pile net devant notre blond de service, semblant le scruter (j'ai bien dit semblant, parce que sans yeux c'est un peux dur d'y voir quelque chose...).

Il s'approche doucement de Fye, qui est resté pétrifié de surprise. Et en arrivant à sa hauteur, il lui ébouriffe les cheveux, puis s'enfuit.

L'autre cavalier, enfin arrivé dans la clairière tombe de son cheval et s'écrase comme une... vieille loque par terre. Il se relève d'un bond et ouvre la bouche:

-Bonjour, je suis désolé de vous le demander, mais vous avez vu, il n'a pas de...

Et le charmant inconnu suit le même chemin que celui qu'a suivit la princesse précédemment. C'est à dire dans les pommes.

Les trois voyageurs restant, plus une boule de poil, regardent les deux évanouis, d'un air amusé-embêté-grognon.

-Hé bien ! Ils font un concours ! Comment on va les ramener au village le plus proche, maintenant ? Demande le brun grognon.

-On emprunte le cheval du monsieur, mon cher Kuro-chan ! Lui répond le blond amusé. Mais le premier monsieur, il était bizarre lui. Jamais vu quelqu'un sans tête qui reste vivant...

-Mais, monsieur Fye... Cette personne avait l'air de vous connaître ? Fit remarquer le jeune archéologue embêté.

-C'est tout à fait vrai, ça. C'était ton amant ? Demanda Kurogane, suspicieux.

-ben...Kuro-wan ! Tu serais pas jaloux, un peu ? Fit Fye avec un air surpris.

Le brun rougit, et grommela qu'ils en reparleraient plus tard «au calme».

Il chargèrent les deux boulets, qui ne s'étaient pas réveillés, sur le cheval.

Il se mirent en route, suivant le sentier, espérant qu'il menait au village.

Plus tard, ils arrivèrent en vue d'un hameau.

Ils passèrent devant un panneau, sans le remarquer, qui mentionnait:

_Sleepy hollow._

_Attention, passage de cavaliers sans têtes._

_Espèce nuisible._

Sur leur passage, les habitants fermaient leurs volets. Les femmes faisaient rentrer les enfants. Une seule femme, blonde, les approcha. Elle remarqua l'homme évanoui au dos du cheval.

-Monsieur l'inspecteur ! Mais que lui est-il arrivé ?

Ce fut Fye qui expliqua leur arrivée précipitée dans ce nouveau monde, prétextant une guerre civile du pays voisin qu'ils avaient fuis (Oui, oui, ma p'tite dame en marchant ! Depuis des jours et des jours ! Sans avoir faim ! Bien sûr que je vous prend pour une cruche !). Épuisés, ils se seraient arrêtés dans une clairière. Et là, ils étaient tombés sur un cavalier sans tête et sur un homme évanouis que v'là.

La femme blonde afficha une mine heureuse.

-Tant mieux pour vous tous, si le cavalier vous a laissé votre tête. Comme vous avez secouru l'inspecteur Johny, je serais heureuse de vous offrir l'hospitalité !

-Merci beaucoup ! Sourit le blond.

Le soir même, Sakura et Johny se réveillèrent en même temps. Ils se mirent à parler, tout à fait horrifiés, toujours en même temps.

-Pas de tête ! Immonde ! C'est pas naturel ! Ah non ! Du tout ! Et je suis sûr qu'il la cherche ! Ça le retient sur Terre ! Oui ! Horrible ! Mon dieu ! Kami-sama ! Oh my god ! Je me sens mal...

Et sitôt ceci dit, on entendit un gros BOUM, et les deux boulets de services retournèrent au pays des bisounours.

Sentant qu'on ne pourrais rien en tirer de plus, les voyageurs se tournèrent vers leur hôtesse.

Celle-ci entreprit de leur conter la légende du cavalier sans tête.

« Il y a longtemps, un mercenaire sévissait dans la région. On dit qu'il avait un nom terrifiant. Ses dents étaient pointues, sûrement pour se donner un style, et ses yeux étaient froids comme de la glace.

«Il chevauchait un cheval noir, aux yeux rouges. Avec son épée, si affutée qu'elle coupait les têtes d'un coup net, il parcourait les champs de bataille, en quête de têtes à trancher. Il emportait celles de ses victimes chez lui, mais on ne sait pas ce qu'il en faisait.

«Mais un jour, il se fit prendre en embuscade par des soldats. On dit que son neveu était avec lui, ce jour là. Celui-ci maitrisais la magie, et lança un sort à son oncle, qui l'empêchait de mourir si il se faisait couper la tête. Les soldats laissèrent le jeune homme s'enfuir, mais coupèrent la tête de son oncle. Depuis ce jour, il hante la région afin de retrouver sa tête, et de pouvoir à nouveau vivre comme il faut.

«Et cet inspecteur est venu enquêter sur cette affaire. Maintenant, je parie qu'il va vouloir retrouver la tête de ce cavalier, afin qu'il nous laisse tranquille...

Fye, Shaolan et Mokona s'écrièrent en même temps qu'ils l'aideraient. Kurogane, Sakura (qui venait de se réveiller à nouveau), et la femme blonde leur rétorquèrent un magnifique «QUOOOOIII ?».

Finalement, Kurogane fut obligé de céder devant le magnifique sourire que lui tendait son blond, Sakura accepta à la condition de les accompagner, et la femme blonde accepta si on lui promettait de ne pas emmener cette drôle et fragile bestiole blanche.

Il fut donc décidé que le lendemain la joyeuse troupe allait enquêter avec Johny, sans Mokona, malgré ses protestations pour venir.

Fye était un peu rêveur.

-Il n'empêche, j'ai déjà entendu une histoire pareille quelque part... Mais impossible de me rappeler où...

Kurogane le saisit par le bras, et l'entraina à sa suite, dans l'une des chambres à leur disposition, sans lui laisser le temps de terminer.

Le brun ferma la porte à clé.

**le passage suivant vous est rapporté par l'auteur qui se trouvait par le plus grand des hasard sous le lit, en train de compter les poussière. Elle vous prieras bien savourer ce moment, car elle a pris de grand risque pour votre intérêt (et non les siens, voyons, quelle idée saugrenue ! Qui irait sous le lit de Kurogane et Fye avec un pot de nutella pour patienter, pour ses propres intérêts ?).Par contre, âme sensible s'abstenir...**

Sitôt fait, il enlaça son blond.

-Kuro-chan, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de faire ça maintenant, quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre (Huhuhu...On ne voit pas du tout qui !)...

-Je m'en fiche ! Ça fait trop longtemps que je me retiens ! Pour une fois qu'on a une chambre à nous tout seuls (Tout seuls, c'est sûr...)...

Et il se pencha pour embrasser Fye. Il lui demanda l'accès de sa bouche, et le blond lui accorda avec plaisir. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Puis le brun renversa son blond sur le lit. Des habits jonchèrent bientôt le sol. Le lit se mit à grincer. Des soupirs parvenaient aux oreilles indiscrètes situées sous le lit.

L'auteur dévissa le bouchon du pot de nutella, et en pris une cuillère, tout ouïe au spectacle qui se déroulait au dessus d'elle.

-Hnn...Kuro-chan...

-Tais-toi...

-Tu me fais mal...

-Tu va t'habituer...

Toute rouge, l'auteur reprit une cuillère de Nutella. Soudain, elle se reçut un coup sur la tête. Le lit avait bougé comme si quelqu'un jouait à sauter dessus. _C'est presque le cas, _pensa l'auteur en grosse perverse qu'elle est.

-...Kuro-chan...

-Hnn...

-Haa... Je vais...

L'auteur continua à vider son pot de Nutella. Quel dommage qu'elle ne soit pas sous le lit d'en face... elle aurait eut une meilleure vue... (Voui, des fois on se demande si je suis pas un peu beaucoup vachement perverse ^^. Mais vous avouerez que vous aussi vous adoriez être sous ce lit, hein ^^).

Quelqu'un toqua alors à la porte, faisant stopper d'un coup tout les soupirs, mouvements et autres.

-Qui...Qui est là ? Demanda Fye.

-C'est... C'est Sakura ! Je venais vous prévenir que le repas est servi !

-Bien. Nous arrivons bientôt !

Et la jeune fille partit.

Vu sa voix, la pauvre petite était peut-être là depuis un certain temps... C'est qu'elle sait où sont les belles occaz', cette princesse...

En attendant, elle avait gâché un beau moment.

Les deux amants sortirent du lit à contre cœur, et commencèrent à se rhabiller.

Il descendirent pour manger. L'auteur en profita pour partir.

En bas, un bon repas les attendaient.

Tout le monde était déjà à table.

Le repas se déroula sans incident, à part une boule de poil blanche qui alla s'écraser sur un mur pour avoir fait remarquer à Kurogane que la tâche rouge qu'il avait au cou n'était pas là avant.

Toute la troupe monta se coucher, épuisée.

Le lendemain, Johny, Kurogane, Fye, Shaolan et Sakura partirent à cheval dans la forêt, pour retrouver la trace du cavalier sans tête.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas le lapin qui se glissa juste avant de partir dans la sacoche de Johny.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans la clairière de la veille. Là, le passager clandestin choisit son moment pour émerger du sac de l'inspecteur, en hurlant de douleur.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous mettez là dedans, Johny ? Rouspéta Mokona, couvert d'égratignure. Du matériel de dissection ou quoi ?

-Ben oui... Avoua Johny, qui sortit sous le regard horrifié de Sakura des énormes scalpels et autres engins bizarres et coupants.

La jeune fille ne tint pas plus, et gémit qu'elle adorerait aller au pays des bisounours, des fois. Puis, fidèle elle même, elle faillit tomber de son cheval en s'évanouissant.

-2:1 ! La petite est en tête, pour l'instant... Déclara Le ninja, sarcastique.

La gagnante provisoire du concours d'évanouissement revint à elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire: aspirateur-à-gaufre-au-nutella-qui-est-en-panne que déjà Fye cria:

-Cavalier en vue ! Il poursuit quelqu'un !

Ils reconnurent le cavalier sans tête et un villageois.

Les voyageurs s'élancèrent à la poursuite du trancheur de tête, espérant sauver le malheureux...qui bifurqua dans leur direction.

Le cheval de Johny se cabra, envoyant valser celui-ci tout près du fugitif.

Juste à temps pour la décapitation.

Johny eut le temps de tomber à la renverse, évitant un coup d'épée bien placé. Mais il eut la désagréable surprise de voir rouler la tête du villageois pile entre ses jambes.

Le cavalier fit demi-tour et embrocha la tête du malheureux décapité.

Cela ne parût plaire ni à Sakura ni à Johny, qui se re-évanouirent.

-3:2 pour la princesse ! Cria le ninja, avant de s'élancer avec Fye à la poursuite du bourreau. C'est qu'il est entêté !

Ils furent vite distancés, et durent rebrousser chemin.

Fye, songeur avoua à son amant qu'il avait l'impression de connaître cet homme.

Ils rentrèrent chez la femme blonde.

**Quand l'énigme est finie...avec un nom à la clé !**

Durant la semaine qui suivit, ils assistèrent ainsi à plusieurs décapitations en direct.

Sakura menait son match amical, que Kurogane et Mokona arbitraient, avec Johny, à 8:6.

Fye commençait à avoir de sérieux doute sur ce cavalier mystérieux. Il en était sûr, il l'avait déjà vu.

Enfin, un jour, dans un arbre creux, Shaolan eut la bien mauvaise surprise de trouver un crane blanc comme un... linge (non mais, qu'allez vous imaginer ?), avec des dents pointues.

Ils allèrent donc dans la clairière où apparaissait souvent ce cavalier, avec leur trésor, dans le but de lui rendre sa tête.

En attendant qu'il apparaisse, ils récapitulèrent tout ce qu'ils savaient sur ce cavalier.

-Il avait les dents pointues, pour une raison inconnue.

-Il avait des yeux bleus comme de la glace.

-Il avait un neveu magicien qu'on avait jamais revu.

-Il faisait on ne savait quoi des têtes coupées.

-Il avait un nom terrifiant.

Pensif, Fye essayait de retrouver où il avait entendu parler d'une telle histoire.

Un bruit de sabot l'interrompis. Le cavalier sans tête arrivait, ayant senti sa tête (GPS intégré, très pratique...).

Le groupe de voyageur terrifiés, s'immobilisa.

Johny, qui devait se croire en cours de sport ne trouva rien de mieux que lancer sa tête à son propriétaire, qui la remis à sa place.

De la chair de mit à recouvrir le crâne, ayant repris sa place naturelle.

Le cavalier sans tête retrouvait son apparence d'origine !

Devant eux se tenait maintenant un homme bizarre, aux dents pointues, aux cheveux crades et aux saisissants yeux bleus...

Fye poussa un cri de surprise, et pointa l'inconnu pas si inconnu que ça du doigt.

-Non ? Tonton Georgie !

-«Georgie»... Tu parle d'un nom terrifiant... grogna Kurogane.

-Mais au moins il a une bonne tête, avança Sakura.

Sans les écouter, Fye s'avança vers son oncle.

-Mais tu n'es pas mort ?

Tonton Georgie (George, de son vrai nom) fit un sourire plein de dents pointues à son neveu.

-Eh non. Grâce au sort que tu m'a lancé, j'ai pu continuer ma collec' de têtes en attendant de retrouver la mienne.

Le blond sourit à son tour.

-Tu l'as fini, ta collec' ? Quand je t'ai laissé, il te manquait tête de sorcière, de roi, d'avocat, de fermier et d'autres encore...

-Presque, Fye, presque. Il me manque plus que tête de maire, et j'aurai fini.

-Tu m'inviteras à la voir, un de ces quatre ?

-Bien sûr !

Johny, qui peinait à croire ce qu'il voyait, interrompis les retrouvailles très émues entre un collectionneur et son neveu.

-hem... et bien... pourquoi ne pas rentrer annoncer que le cavalier sans tête à retrouvé sa tête ?

Une lueur lubrique s'alluma dans l'œil de Georgie.

-Il y a un maire, dans ton village ? Parce qu'il me reste plus que cette tête et j'aurai fini...

Johny fit un petit bond en arrière. Il mentit en certifiant que non, pas du tout, il n'y avait pas de maire...

-Parti en vacances, en Andalousie... rajouta-t-il, pour plus de sûreté.

La joyeuse troupe prit le chemin du retour.

Plus tard, Georgie prit congé, pour aller visiter le maire du village voisin.

-Venez passer les vacances chez moi, la prochaine fois ! Fit-il avant de partir. Il y aura des chambres, du nutella et des patates pour tout le monde ! (vous comprendrez mieux en lisant ma future fic: la fin des pommes de terres...)

...

Épilogue: où Fye répond à toutes les questions laissées en suspense

Mokona: Alors... Tonton Georgie ne faisais de mal à personne pour le plaisir ?

Fye: Non. Cela fait longtemps qu'il a commencé une collection de têtes de tout genres.

Kurogane: Mais c'est nul, «Georgie» pour un nom de tueur-collectionneur de têtes... Et pourquoi tout le monde croyait à un nom terrifiant ?

Fye: Ben... Georgie ça le faisait pas... t'imagine: « vl'a Georgie le trancheur de tête ! » ? Donc il disait pas son nom.

Sakura: Ben, moi je trouve que ça lui donne un genre... et puis, c'est pas comme si sa femme s'appelait Gilberte...

Fye: Ah ! Zut ! J'aurai dû lui demander des nouvelles de la tête de tata Gilberte ! Merci de m'y faire penser, Sakura-chan !

Sakura:...

Kurogane:...

Mokona:...

Shaolan: Elle s'appelle vraiment Gilberte ? Et pourquoi sa tête ?

Fye: Et bien, Tata Gilberte était une sorcière... elle s'est fait guillotinée... Tonton Georgie a donc gardé sa tête.

Kurogane: décidément, c'est de famille...

Mokona: Mais alors... le neveu qui a rendu Georgie immortel...

Kurogane: Arrêtez avec Georgie ! Un jour je vais m'étouffer de rire, avec un nom pareil !

Mokona et Fye, se regardant, ayant une idée: Georgie ! Georgie ! Georgie !Georgie ! Georgie ! Georgie ! Georgie !

Kurogane: Taisez-vous !

Sakura, qui le sens mal: Et pourquoi a-t-il les dents pointues ?

Fye, hyper gêné: Secret défense...

Mokona et l'auteur, qui veulent savoir: Dit ! Sinon, on vend la vidéo qu'on a pris hier soir, dans votre chambre !

Kurogane et Fye, blêmes:... hier soir ?

L'auteur: Alors ?

Kurogane, qui secoue Fye comme un prunier: Je t'avais dit que j'avais entendu un rire pervers sous le lit ! Dit leurs, maintenant ! Assume !

Fye, tout rouge:... il... mange... des croquettes pour chat...

Shaolan, les yeux ronds:...

Mokona, se retenant d'exploser de rire: Huhuhu...

Sakura,idem: Hihihi...

Kurogane, pareil: Mpfffrr...

L'auteur: Mwuhahahahahahahahaha ! HOHOHO ! HUHUHU ! OH naan, c'est n'importe quoi !

Mokona, qui veut en rajouter un peu: Et le cheval noir aux yeux rouges... Il est de la famille à Kuro-chan ?

Kurogane, rouge de colère: Shirooooooooo Manjûûûûûûûû ! Tu va mourir !

L'auteur, qui regarde tout le monde s'en aller: Bon ben... Ely, si tu me lis, tu me dis ce que t'en pense, hein ^^.

Et pour tous, si vous voulez savoir: comment vont se dérouler les vacances de la troupe chez Tonton Georgie ? Y aura-t-il assez de Nutella pour patienter sous le lit à nouveau ? Que fait Tonton Georgie de ses pommes de terres ? Sakura va-t-elle battre le record du monde d'évanouissement ? Pourquoi Mokona a-t-il un monsieur et Madame patate ? Et encore plein de questions... Qui trouverons une réponse dans « La fin de pommes de terres ! », laissez des reviews, please ! x)


End file.
